


最高领袖，这不值得

by Christywalks



Category: LEGO Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Lego Star Wars TFA, Crack, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 乐高星战游戏The Force Awakens的沙雕小段子合集
Kudos: 2





	1. 凯洛·伦可以发脾气，但是……

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是乐高星战游戏The Force Awakens的沙雕小段子合集，我随便写着玩不要当真。不涉及前面六部游戏以及各种动画短片，纯粹是我这几天刷游戏时候的脑洞，主要以第一秩序为主，很多都是游戏自己的沙雕剧情和设定  
> *无明显配对，有时会恶搞暗示Kylux以及Gingerpilot

房间里鸦雀无声，所有人满脸惊恐注视着刚刚突然抽出光剑把电脑终端砍了个稀巴烂的凯洛·伦。罩在黑色头盔里的人慢慢转过身来，手里光剑滋啦作响，盯向抱在一团瑟瑟发抖的下属们。

“还有什么事？”

“长、长官，”其中一个被同伴推出来的倒霉蛋用力吞咽了一下口水，颤抖着抬起胳膊，指了指凯洛的身后，“那个代、代表一千块的圆钉再……再不捡就要消失了。”


	2. 一传十，十传百

“我昨天在最高领袖的全息投影房打扫卫生，结果他忘记关投影了。你猜我看到了什么？”

“什么？”

“他在泡澡，而且还在浴缸里滑倒了！”

“噗！我就知道他的脸长成那样是有原因的。”

***

“我从清洁部门的人那里听到一个传言，你猜是什么？”

“什么？”

“最高领袖的脸是因为泡澡的时候滑倒才摔成那样的！”

“噗！我还以为人只会踩到香蕉皮才摔到呢。”

***

“天呐，刚才FN-2199告诉我一个传言，我听到差点没笑死。”

“什么？”

“最高领袖泡澡的时候喜欢吃香蕉，还乱扔香蕉皮，踩上去摔倒才把脸摔成那样！”

“噗！摔倒会摔成这样？我还以为他脸朝下摔在光剑上了呢。”

***

“法斯马队长，您大概想知道昨天我从训练室偶然听到的某个传闻。”

“什么？”

“最高领袖那副样子是有原因的。据说，他有次泡澡的时候踩上香蕉皮，旁边正好有一柄光剑，然后他的脸就……”

“噗！光剑，谁的光剑？不会是……咳，我猜赫克斯将军一定对这件事很感兴趣。”

***

“所以，赫克斯将军，为什么第一秩序开始有传言说我的……长相是因为我有次泡澡的时候一边吃香蕉一边指导凯洛·伦练习光剑，结果我不小心踩到随手扔在地上的香蕉皮滑倒，恰好摔在凯洛的光剑上，把我自己的脸捅成了这幅样子？”

“我很抱歉有这样的传言发生，最高领袖，但当我得知此事时事态已经失去控制。为了不让传言的内容进一步……加剧，我只能当众承认这件事是真的。再加上您也知道有许多冲锋兵习惯随手乱扔香蕉皮，我觉得这件事或许会起到一定警示和教育意义。”

斯诺克长叹一口气，再次认真思考统治整个银河系是否真的值得。


	3. 全息网络上啥都有

寻人启事：

特此寻找一位令我思念已久，魂牵梦萦的人。我们第一次也是唯一一次见面是在一艘第一秩序歼星舰上，当时我在执行任务营救一位抵抗组织位高权重的将军，压力重重，人生一片灰暗。你如一缕清风拂过我的心头，令我眼前一亮。我并没有看清你的面庞，因为当时我正忙着逃命，只来得及匆匆一瞥——瞥到的，却是整个银河系最美丽的背影。是的，我只看到了你的背影，你穿着黄色体操服、头戴粉紫色军官帽的可爱背影。你当时正在带领一群冲锋兵跳健美操，而你灵活矫健的身影令我险些忘记冲你们举起枪口。我从未觉得爆能枪的射击声如此震耳欲聋，令我心下惴惴，因为这枪声竟然惊动了你。你如同一只受到惊吓的鸟一般翩翩飞走了，只把我留给一片思念，与那群高喊着“干掉抵抗组织渣滓！”跑下楼来的冲锋兵。可爱的人儿啊，你究竟是谁，可否让我得知芳名，与我一见解相思之情？我日夜期待再次见到你印着黄紫条纹的平坦屁股！

PS我的好兄弟告诉我说你很可能是赫克斯将军，因为赫克斯将军是第一秩序里唯一符合我这番描述的人。我拒绝接受这样的事实。能把黄紫色体操服穿得如此美丽的人怎么可能会是赫克斯将军。

PSS我的好兄弟说你真的是赫克斯将军，因为整个第一秩序只有赫克斯将军会带他们跳健美操。法斯马队长开设的是拳击课，而凯洛·伦负责的健身课程被冲锋兵私下里称呼为“死亡训练营”，并且赫克斯将军的健美操班在某次事件之后就再也没组织过了。

PSSS我的好兄弟还提醒我说某次事件应该就是我们相遇的那次营救事件。如果这一切是真的……无论如何，别放弃做运动，好吗？没必要因为我的相思放弃锻炼身体，虽然这让我非常感动，知道我们的相遇也触动了你的心弦。

PSSSS我的好兄弟又悄悄告诉我说那件事之后有人看到赫克斯将军偷偷躲在自己的房间里练习瑜伽，并且依旧穿着那套美丽绝伦的黄色体操服！我觉得我的人生又一片灿烂了！所以，你真的不愿和我见一面吗？

抵抗组织最好的飞行员


	4. 如何解冻碳凝板

“我现在就要。”

“做不到。”

“现。在。就。要。”

“你一句话加十八个句号我也做不到，伦。第一秩序没有这种技术。”

“为什么？不过是解冻碳凝板而已，第一秩序连弑星者都造得出，为什么没有这种技术？”

“因为我们只有碳凝的需求，没有解冻的必要。所以，如果你真的想解冻这块达斯·维达的碳凝板，我建议你去抵抗组织的基地找你妈妈。我听说他们甚至用那玩意烤火鸡吃。”

凯洛·伦当然没有因为姥爷回家找妈，他担心莱娅会把他们爷孙俩一起当火鸡烤了。最终他强迫赫克斯用弑星者基地的炮管发射口给他解冻了碳凝板。赫克斯很不高兴，感觉这比冲锋兵把炮口当垃圾焚烧站还过分。从炮管里爬出来的达斯·维达更是非常不高兴——这辈子从烫得要死的地方爬出来一次就足够了。


	5. 跨次元对话

“喂，你。”

_我？_

“是的，别装傻，我就是在叫你。”

_好吧，叫我有什么事？_

“给我关掉。”

_关掉什么？_

“……你知道关掉什么！”

_我不知道。_

“关掉所有你买的该死的……滑稽特效！我再也不想看到凯洛·伦掏出一把网球拍形状的七彩霓虹光剑，也不想看到我们的TIE战机射出鸭子和香蕉的鱼雷。还有，把这个该死的音乐给我关掉！我真的不明白为什么所有人都会不由自主跟着这个曲子扭来扭去！”

_我也很想知道为什么所有人里面只有你不扭。_

“因为我……我是个邪恶的人，第一秩序是邪恶的军事组织！我不会让一首曲子随随便便主导我的行为！——不，我绝对不会一起跳，哪怕你让帕尔帕廷皇帝在我旁边一个劲地扭屁股也不行！”

_所以你觉得你比帕尔帕廷更邪恶吗？_

“是的，我比他邪恶。为什么？因为我从来不在弑星者基地广播的时候念生日快乐通告，哪怕他们求我我也不干。这就是为什么。”


	6. 第一秩序生存指南

（1）首先，每个在第一秩序服役的冲锋兵都应该清楚意识到你的生杀大权掌握在谁的手里。虽然我们有一位最高领袖，但你除了给他的全息房间打扫卫生之外并不会和他正面接触，所以唯一需要注意的只有他手下的三巨头：凯洛·伦，法斯马队长，以及赫克斯将军。

（2）对于凯洛·伦，我只想说：不。要。招。惹。他。不要，千万不要，无论如何都不要。见到他就躲开，越远越好，最好能躲到另一个楼层去。假如你的值班表不幸正好和他的作息时间重合，那么你最好是个天才马屁精，能够讨好你的上司把你调去另一个班次工作，否则还是提前写好遗嘱吧。

至于万不得已该如何和凯洛伦相处：不要对他的要求提出任何异议，即便是他要求你在舰桥上给他端来一只烤鸡；不要进他的房间，哪怕一个月没打扫也不要进——以及，是的，定局者号21层西侧走廊藏在储物箱后面的那扇写着“伍基人禁止入内”的门通往的就是他的房间；不要在他突然掏出一个X翼战机模型用原力在身边绕圈还模仿激光炮发射的声音时用奇怪的眼神看向他，最好压根别看他，不要和他有任何眼神接触。

这不是危言耸听，这是无数前辈血的教训。米塔卡中尉每周三会在伽玛班次秘密召开匿名互助会，假如你也因为凯洛·伦患有严重心理问题，欢迎报名参加。

（3）法斯马队长的性格相对稳定，没有凯洛·伦么危险。她最多会把你扔去清洁部门，但别灰心，所有冲锋兵都干过清洁，而且你其实应该把搞清洁当作法斯马队长对你的另类嘉奖，因为那些能力比你强有机会上战场的冲锋兵没人活着回来过。

（4）至于赫克斯将军……好吧，赫克斯将军很难用几句话解释清楚。是的，他本人的确像传言里那样性格刻薄别扭，挑三拣四，能吃四种口味的冰激凌绝对不会妥协只有三种，但他也会广播提醒所有人去打流感疫苗，偶尔善心大发给我们放半天假，而且他手下的冲锋兵死亡率绝对是最低的。在赫克斯将军身边服役，你只需要记住一点就可以保命：如果你看到将军开始整理他藏在办公室里的手提箱，那么是时候准备逃命了——在弑星者基地驻扎的人尤其切记，切记，切记。

（5）还有什么需要补充的？哦对，弑星者基地真的有万帕冰兽，这不是传说，但我觉得我用不着提醒你它藏在哪里，因为在你见到它的瞬间已经来不及了。

（6）还有，遇见偷溜进来的抵抗组织渣滓该怎么办？装作视而不见是最好的选择。你的上司并不会因为你抓到一个抵抗组织就给你升职，他/她很可能会拿去给自己邀功，而你却有百分之九十九点九的可能被对方干掉——什么？你真以为自己能打赢抵抗组织？拜托，我们是反派。

（7）以上就是我想提醒你——提醒任何人的全部内容。祝你能够在第一秩序长久存活。


	7. 度假还能去哪里？

“贾库如何？”

“什么？！当然不如何！哪个脑子正常的人会选择去贾库那堆沙子度假？”

“我听说他们最近在贾库开发了各种新型观光项目，其中包括帝国时代歼星舰残骸探险一日游，绝对不是抄袭塔图因的沙漠飞梭锦标赛，以及和昂卡·普拉特的暴徒枪战对决。我还以为你会对此感兴趣，将军。”

“你是觉得我平时在歼星舰上待得不够多，度假也要继续是吗，队长？”

“你还可以参加冲锋兵在贾库组织的沙滩排球比赛。据说他们从抵抗组织那里偷了一飞船冰激凌，绝对能保证你的需求。”

“我拒绝和因为没有多余的头模所以光着上半身却还顶着头盔的人一起打球。”

“那就……塔科达纳？”

“什么？更不行了！我去那种海盗扎堆的地方干什么？而且我们不是在进攻的时候把整个城堡都砸烂了吗？”

“…… ~~我怎么记得没买这个DLC~~ ……总之，如果塔科达纳不行，那就只有德卡了。”

“德卡——你是说抵抗组织那个德卡？啊，当然了，抵抗组织总部基地豪华游，抵抗组织将军亲自飞船接送，监狱套餐包吃包住，附赠豪华磁力手铐一副——你给我安排的度假是这个吧？我只是想度个假而已，法斯马队长，而不是脑袋被凯洛·伦踢了。”

“将军，我也理解你的难处，但请你打开大地图——我们真的只有四个可以逛的星球：贾库，塔科达纳，德卡，以及我们的弑星者基地。在我看来你要想度假只有一个地方可去。”

“……好吧，那就弑星者基地。我终于知道为什么基地的角落里会有太阳伞和烧烤架，还能偶尔撞见穿泳装的冲锋兵。给我安排上吧。”

“使用度假区的预约已经排到后半年了，所以你想要哪一天？”

“越快越好，尽量赶在弑星者基地把离我们最近的恒星吸干之前。在基地上度假也就罢了，要是一点阳光都没有，我真的要生气了。”


	8. 垃圾压缩机里都有什么？

一只十米长的代亚诺佳，和他无比恩爱的妻子（九米长），以及他们不断繁衍壮大的可爱小家庭。

赫克斯将军第一千零一份对凯洛·伦的谋杀计划书——哪怕他能够抹掉数据板上一切信息，他依旧担忧自己的计划会泄露出去，因此选择了安全可靠的纸和笔，然后在过完瘾后第一千零一次把计划书扔进垃圾管道。如果有人能够读到这些计划，必定会为他装订成册，整理出版，起名为《赫克斯将军的一千零一个谋杀小帖士》，然后卖到整个银河系每个对上司同事图谋不轨的人手里。赫克斯大概能靠稿费为第一秩序再建造一个弑星者。

一个破损的达斯·维达玩偶以及一名下级军官更为破损的身体——错误的溜须拍马通常有生命危险，这位军官亲身做出示范。当然，假如他并没有贪图那么一丁点信用点的便宜，结果买到了盗版玩偶——抵抗组织为了赚钱造船不得不咬牙翻模盗版的水货，那他现在肯定好端端站在舰桥上。至于凯洛·伦究竟怎么看出这是盗版，他在用光剑砍人的时候是这么吼的：“姥爷一辈子也不会穿印着‘我❤️沙子’的塔图因旅游纪念T恤！！！”

米塔卡在每月大清扫/搜查之前因为没来的及藏好不得不哭着处理掉的私人阅读物：《我与赫克斯将军不为人知的二三事 之 第七卷：我的将军，我要霸占你的美》。

以及，法斯马。她竟然被一个叛徒丢下了垃圾管道，并且还被挤碎了，字面意义上，因为她愚蠢的下属没能及时把她从垃圾压缩机里救出来。唯一值得庆幸的是，她被挤碎的时候并没有掉落任何圆钉，因为她的Boss战奖励之前已经给过了。


	9. FN-2100给FN-2199在塔科达纳写的悼词

你  
与众不同  
你喜欢超越  
你有梦想  
你有力量  
你从不把成功作为终点  
记住  
你的名字叫作  
“小九”  
代号FN-2199  
肌肉发达的身体  
包裹白色冲锋兵盔甲  
头盔内置高清屏幕  
左手手持硬钢护盾  
右手手持Z6暴乱警棍  
向成功的人生致敬  
FN-2199  
专属一对一和叛徒决斗  
很好与优秀只差一点点距离  
这段距离  
叫Han shot first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望8848手机广告商不要告我抄袭x


	10. 第二次跨次元对话

“喂，你。”

_我？_

“我说过了，别装傻，就是你。”

_好吧，我。怎么了？_

“我最近感觉有些……低落，所以想找个人聊聊。”

_我洗耳恭听。_

“你觉得我算个合格的反派吗？”

_你为什么会突然有这种自我怀疑的情绪？_

“只是……我本来应该是整个星战后传宇宙里最邪恶的人，对吧？我是第一秩序的将军，我制造了弑星者基地，我甚至为了和凯洛·伦做对不惜出卖第一秩序——”

_赫克斯将军，我在这里真诚告诉你，我会玩这个游戏并且花时间写这篇没有任何脑细胞的沙雕文就是希望我能够有那么几分钟忘记星战九的存在——总之，你继续。_

“为什么我没有Boss战？！”

_所以你在意的是……这个？_

“对啊！我为什么不能在意？！我也是堂堂第一秩序三巨头之一——你在上面也是这么描述的——法斯马有机会面对那个叛徒FN-2187还有大名鼎鼎的韩·索罗，伦也和那个拾荒女孩打了一架，凭什么我就完全没有Boss战？！而且别说我在主线故事没有，支线也没给我安排一个，甚至我唯一一次出场是在跳健美操？！”

_嘿，别这样，我非常爱你跳健美操那段剧情，第一次玩到的时候笑得键盘都按不动了。_

“看吧，你就是在嘲笑我不是个合格的Boss。”

_/叹气/好吧，如果能让你开心一点的话，之后在自由模式里我经常会让你开着定局者号以及弑星者基地的迷你飞船在各个星球横冲直撞。你知道那些特别让人蛋疼的小飞船模拟对战吗？弑星者基地不要太好用。_

“真……真的？”

_千真万确。你在我心里是最好的Boss。_

“你的意思是最邪恶的Boss ？”

_嗯，对，我就是这个意思。在我开了爵士乐特效包之后你是我发现的唯一一个不会跟着一起扭的NPC，所以你当然是最邪恶的Boss。/微笑/_


End file.
